


Langst One-Shots

by anyarally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Langst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: So I finally realized that I have way too many langst ideas and I can't make all of them entire books, so I made this.Disclaimers: Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to Netflix/Dreamworks, not me.





	1. You'd Reject Me?

**Author's Note:**

> TW: None  
> Time period: After season six  
> Ship(s): None  
> Notes: Kinda spoilers if you haven't seen season six

The team hadn't gotten to Earth yet, and they stopped on a planet along the way to rest up and eat some.

Once they were done eating and they were all planning on going to sleep, Allura called Lance over to the side to talk to him in private. He complied and walked over to the side with her.

"What's up, Allura? Is something wrong?" Lance asked, clearly concerned.

"No, Lance, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to... talk," Allura started, smile ever present on her face, "You know, since Lotor left, I've been, uh, how do I put this, looking at my options?"

"Allura, what do you mean?"

"What I mean, Lance, is would you consider... being my, what do you earthlings say, boyfriend?"

"What?!" Lance yelled, shocked, "Look, Allura, this might sound kind of weird coming from  _me_ , but... no."

Allura tried to hide her shock, but failed, it being clearly written on her face. In response, she yelled, "You've wanted me since the beginning, and now  _you're_ rejecting  _me_?!"

"To put it simply, yes. Look, I might want to date you and I definitely still think you're a beautiful woman, but I'm not going to just be a rebound. I have enough insecurities as it is, and I don't think I could handle dating you if I knew the entire time it wasn't real."

"But I need  _someone_  to continue the royal line of Altea! I was preferring a three quarter Altean but I've already decided that half is fine! You can't say no to  _me_!"

"Yes, Allura, I can. Besides, that reasoning just makes it worse," Lance stated, walking away towards where the others were already sleeping.


	2. "Thank You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major character death, kidnapping, boyxboy/gay (do I even really need to warn this?), general angst    
> Time period: When all the paladins were still color-coordinated.    
> Ship(s): Klance  
> Notes: Art by @/honee_lemon on Instagram and Tumblr inspired this

Lance had gotten captured by the Galra. He's been gone for three months now, and the team is not handling it well.

Allura acts like everything's ok and normal around the others, but often cries alone in her room, every so often Coran joins her. She's piloting the blue lion now, but every time she looks at Blue, she can only think of Lance.

Coran continues to clean the castle non-stop, but completely avoids the cryo-pods. They remind him too much of Lance, who was like a son to him.

Pidge stays up all night on her computer, doing everything she can to try to find him, only sleeping a few hours a week when she passes out from exhaustion. Even then, she has nightmares.

Hunk has been stress-baking non-stop, creating new cookies, cakes, and even some oddly colored bread. He tried to help Pidge a few times, but it always either ends with her yelling at him or both of them bursting into tears.

Shiro trains and attempts to plan with Pidge, often running into Keith in the training room. Other times, he just sits alone, staring at his prosthetic arm, thinking of what Lance could be going through.

Keith trains and trains and trains, taking breaks one or two times a day, eating and sleeping as little as possible. He's made it far past level one hundred now, yet he still can't stop thinking of Lance.

Meals are always silent, and often not everyone is accounted for. They keep on looking, but all they've found is the blue paladin armor, thrown out into space. Some of them try to think on the upside, like how they still have the blue lion or how... well, that might be it. The entire team regrets something they did or never did with Lance. For Allura, she regrets turning him down so harshly so many times. For Coran, he regrets never telling the team all the things Lance said behind closed doors with him, but he's worried to bring him up now. Pidge regrets making so many jokes that put him down. Hunk regrets not hugging him the day he was taken, or just telling him everything is gonna be ok. Shiro regrets telling him to train so hard and so often. Keith regrets never telling Lance how he feels.

It all happened so fast, they were on a planet that they thought they were creating a treaty with to gain an ally, but it turned out to be a trap. One of the citizens was a spy for the Galra, and they summoned Haggar just before they made the treaty. Haggar appeared directly behind Lance, grabbing him and disappearing with him. He screamed, but it was cut extremely short by the poof of Haggar's magic.

The spy killed himself, the team suspects he was just an insane alien which the Galra decided to exploit. The planet's government apologized many times for this one person, and they decided to still make a treaty with them as planned. The strangest part of the whole thing was they only took Lance. Haggar made no move to hurt or take anyone else.

But, whether it was fast or not,  _it happened_.

The paladins were all in the control room working on plans to save Lance when the screen abruptly lit up, surprising them. On the screen they saw Haggar, ugly and rotting as always.

"What do you want, witch?!" Keith yelled at the screen.

"Well, it's not so much as what  _I_ want, more so of what  _you_  want. Your little friend here would like to speak with you," she sneered before stepping away to reveal Lance.

His hair was messed up, and he had a small scar across his left eyebrow. He had a small scruff of a beard on his chin, and he was wearing black, purple, and red armor. But the thing that was the most different... the thing that startled the team the most... was his eyes. They were no longer the beautiful ocean blue orbs they once were, but a bright, unnatural yellow sclera with no irises or pupils.

The paladins all gasped at their former-- no,  _current_  teammate.

"Guys! Guys, I missed you so much! I'm so glad to see your faces again! Haggar said I could talk to you guys, and I knew I had to see you again! Meet me at planet Hirschus, we'll send you the coordinates."

Hunk steps up, "Uh, of course we'll come Lance, but why so sudden? And is this a forever thing or-"

"Silence!" Haggar yells, startling both Lance and the other paladins and moving in front of Lance, "We told you where to find him, we know you've been looking. Be there in three vargas or never see him again."

**On an eeeeeeviiiiiillll galra ship somewhere**

"Wasn't that a bit harsh, Haggar?"

"They can't know you're already broken. They have to think you're the teammate they knew, not Slade. What if they thought we actually trusted that  _Lance_  fellow from before? It might've blown our cover."

"I suppose you're right, I was just having so much fun,"  _Slade_  remarked.

"Well, don't worry about that. You'll have some more fun soon enough," Haggar stated, staring out the window into space with a grin.

Slade smirked, "I can't wait."

**Back with good ol' Voltron, 3 vargas/hours later**

They were waiting on the planet the coordinates led to, Hirschus. To say the least... it was strange. The sky was shades of orange with a dark greenish teal swirling around. Not to mention the giant red, green, and pink colored x that seemed as if it were a giant hole cut into the sky itself. There were trees everywhere, but it all seemed tinted red because of the sky.

Although, the scenery was irrelevant, seeing as all that mattered now was Lance. They  _had_ to get him back.

They flew down in their lions, Coran staying in the castle just in case.

They had come a bit early, waiting for Lance to come.

When Lance finally arrived, at the  _exact_ time they agreed upon, he came out of the Galra ship weapon in hand.

Hunk started to run to Lance, presumably to engulf him in a hug. Although, as Hunk was running, Slade raised his rifle, smirked, and shot. Hunk stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him raise his gun, but he could've sworn he saw a glimpse of blue in his eyes as he barely swerved and missed the shot.

Keith yelled, "Lance! What's  _wrong_  with you?! Why would you do that?!"

"Lance? Oh  _that loser_. Yeah, I got rid of him. Although I've been having some problems with it..,"

"How could you?! Who  _are_  you?!" Allura yelled.

"I see you've already found a replacement. That's good, I suppose," La- _Slade_  sneered.

Keith was in tears now, "Lance! Don't do this! I know this isn't you!"

"Oh,  _you're_ one to talk. All of you!" he gestured to all the paladins and then to himself, "I have all of this one's memories, and I know how you all treated him. You!" he pointed to Hunk, "You were actually pretty great. You get a pass. But you!" he pointed to Pidge, "You made so many hurtful comments about him and never stopped to think how he was  _really_  feeling. He helped you so often, getting you to go to sleep, protecting you in battle, but all you did was point out his weak points and put him down," he yelled, causing Pidge's eyes to flash with realization and her shoulders to slump.

"You!" he pointed to Allura, "You always rejected him and made him feel like he meant nothing to both you and the rest of the team." Next he pointed to Shiro, "You always yelled at him for the smallest of things, pointing out his wrongness much more frequently than the rest of the team." Each team mate pointed out is now hunched except Hunk, who is in too much shock to do anything but listen.

Lastly, he pointed to Keith, "You!" he stalked towards him, "You were the easiest to use."

"Use?! What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. You always had something rude or unkind to say to Lance. No matter the situation, even if he was doing well you'd just get mad at him for cheering about it."

Allura, slightly recovered, pointed at him and interrupted him, yelling, "You never answered my question! What. Is. Your. Name!"

"How rude of you to interrupt,  _princess_ ," he scoffed, "The name's  _Slade_. But I'm not done. You, red paladin, you had an even deeper connection to Lance than the rest of them. He  _loved_  you."

Keith was completely in shock. Pidge would've been giggling if it weren't for the situation, but it was dead silence. Until he attacked.

Slade yelled out as he charged at Keith, dropping his rifle and dagger in hand. Before he could, Keith reacted, dodging out of the way. He summoned his bayard and as soon as the cocoa skinned impostor turned around, he impaled him.

Those ominous yellow eyes turned back to the white and blue orbs Keith always adored, and Lance closed his eyes, tears flowing through.

"Thank you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo-wee! That was fun, wasn't it? You thought this book wouldn't be too angsty, didn't you? Also I know Slade is literally just a DC villain but i couldn't think of anything better so here ya go. Should I make another part with Lance's side of the story? Word count: 1527


	3. Just a Small Mission Pt.1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic descriptions of violence/blood, gay  
> Time period: When all the paladins were still color-coordinated.    
> Ship(s): Klance  
> Notes: This is highly based off of Jericho's backstory from DC, so you if you know about him you might know what's to come. Also, at one point Spanish is in this chapter, and I don't know ANY Spanish, so y'all are getting Google translate. Sorry if it's inaccurate, or it offends you. If you'd like me to change it, please let me know and I'd be happy to oblige. 

The paladins were on a mission to get some information from a Galran ship. Pidge, Lance, and Keith were inside while Shiro and Hunk stayed in their lions distracting the ship. The plan was Pidge, Lance, and Keith all ride in the green lion, since it's the only one with a cloaking ability, while Shiro and Hunk distract the ship and make them think Voltron is taking a different route, since their lions are the biggest and therefore the scariest.

This ship is very small, made for small expeditions and trading missions. For this reason, there shouldn't be any important or high-ranking Galra such as Zarkon, Haggar, Lotor, or Sendak on the ship. And there isn't. No extra-important Galra here, just some sentries and some low-ranking officers.

The ship was very overwhelmed with even just two Voltron lions right in front of them, so the others had no problems getting in. The team knew this ship would alert Zarkon immediantly, but that didn't matter right now. All they needed to do was get as much information as they can and get out.

It was all going great for Pidge, Keith, and Lance for the most part. Keith's job was to open doors and get into things Pidge's hacking couldn't, Pidge's job was to hack into things and get as much information as possible, and Lance's job was to cover them. Lance's job wasn't too special, but that's alright.

They had gotten to the center of the ship where the main database was. Keith had no problem getting into the room itself, and Pidge was doing great hacking. Lance and Keith were just standing around at this point, waiting until Pidge was done.

Before anyone could react, a Galra soldier and three robotic sentries burst into the room. Keith and Lance immediately became on guard, both readying their bayards.

Almost instantaneously, two of the robotic sentries went after Keith while the soldier and the other sentry went after Lance. Lance was at a high disadvantage since he was good at shooting from a distance, not great at hand to hand. Plus he had more than just a few robots after him.

While Keith defeated the sentries with little difficulty, Lance easily took out the sentry after him before the robot even got close enough to attack. Although, once he looked up after shooting down the sentry, he couldn't see the Galra soldier anywhere.

As he was looking around for the enemy, he felt a blade press up gently against his throat. Lance choked, letting out a gasp and becoming still in his arms. Pidge didn't notice at all, even more focused on her hacking than she was before the Galrans came. On the other hand, Keith, who had finished off the two sentries after him, turned to look towards Lance to possibly help him.

When he saw what was happening he yelled, "LANCE!" and ran towards the blue paladin.

At that, Pidge looked up for a split second, immediately returning to the Galran tech she was working with.

Keith was about halfway to Lance when the Galran sneered, "Come one step closer, and I'll kill him."

At this he came to an abrupt stop, worried for his teammate. Keith could easily see the sadness and pleading in Lance's eyes, yet they didn't quite seem to be pleading for Keith to help. More for him to not help at all? Keith shrugged it off, filing it away for later. "Pidge! How's it comin' over there?!" Keith more commanded than asked.

"Fine! Why do you ask?" Pidge yelled back, not aware of the situation at all.

" _Because_ if you don't stop right now and delete any information you may have gotten, I'll kill  _Lance_ here and now," the soldier's deep voice commanded.

'Oh dios, oh dios, oh Dios, oh Dios, jodí, esta noche realmente jodí. ¡Probablemente arruiné toda la misión solo porque no podía cuidar a un soldado estúpido! Yo chupo, chupo, deberían dejar que este tío me mate. No valgo nada para el equipo, de todos modos,' Lance frantically thought to himself.

"Don't do it guys! Don't sacrifice the mission for me! Just lea-" Lance was cut off by the blade going further into his throat, a small trail of blood trickling down his neck.

"This isn't your decision to make,  _blue_. So, paladins, what's it gonna be?"

Pidge had turned around earlier to see what was happening, but then turned right back to her computer not long after.

"Pidge, you might want to be more present in this conversation!!" Keith yelled to his side.

"Just a second!"

"We don't have a  _second_!"

"You're right, you know, red paladin," the Galra sneered, pressing the knife even further into Lance's neck, not enough to kill him yet, thank  _god_.

"Wait!!"

Just after Keith yelled, the sentry that Lance took out earlier came back to life, this time lit up a neon green as opposed to the usual Galran purple.

It rose up behind the soldier, Keith noticed but as he looked over to Pidge he saw her motioning to act natural, not to alert the soldier, and Keith did. Neither the Galra soldier  _nor Lance_  knew about the sentry that was under Pidge's control, but she had turned back to the computer in front of her.

The sentry raised it's blade just as the Galran was preparing to slit Lance's throat completely, and cut the top half of the Galra's head clean off, resulting in his blade slowly falling from his hand as he collapsed backwards, pulling Lance back with him with weak arms. Lance still had some strength in him though, and he pushed away from the soldier, running towards Keith.

"Lance! Are you ok? Well, of course you're not ok but you're alive! Can you stand?" Keith frantically asked, holding onto Lance as though his life depended on it.

In response, Lance shook his head, immediately realizing that caused him pain and holding his throat lightly.

"Ok, ok, I'll carry you," Keith said, picking Lance up bridal-style and then yelling, "PIDGE! Are you done  _now_?!"

Seeing Lance flinch slightly at the noise, Keith apologized under his breath as Pidge responded, "Yep! Let's go," while grabbing a flash-drive-looking thing out of the metal table the screen was on.

They ran back to Green, fighting off a few sentries on the way, but had no problems defeating them.

Once they got in the lion, Pidge got into the pilot seat and started on her way back as Keith gingerly placed Lance down in a sitting position in the cockpit while yelling, "We got the info, but Lance got injured! Coran! Prepare a healing pod for when we get back!"

"Alrighty then! A pod will be ready by the time you're in your hangar!" Coran responded

"Lance! We'll be right there, buddy!" Hunk yelled into the comms, trying to calm his best friend.

Lance coughed up a bit of blood, staining the inside of his helmet. He kept on opening his mouth as if to talk, but nothing was coming out.

Lance coughed a bit more and Keith got increasingly more worried.

The ride was smooth for Green, they stayed in cloaking mode for safety purposes. Hunk and Shiro had a few bumps since they were still firing at them, but nothing they couldn't handle. Once all the lions were safely in their hangars, Allura worm-holed the castle away.

As soon as Keith brought Lance out of Green, he headed immediately to the med bay where Coran was waiting. As soon as he got there, Coran took him from his arms, readied him for the pod as quickly as he could, and put the blue paladin inside. The pod got to work as soon as he was placed inside, no problems there.

By the time he was inside the pod, the whole team, including Allura, was there in the med bay. Keith watched the whole time, eyes seemingly memorizing each of Lance's features. His flawless skin, his small adorable chocolate curls, his tiny freckles, his clearly manicured nails... 'Wait, Keith! No, stop thinking gay thoughts! Well, don't stop that but stop doing that towards Lance! He's clearly straight!' Keith thought to himself with a slight face palm.

"He should be out and healthy in about one quintant!" Coran notified the paladins.

Just as Coran said, he was out about a day later. Keith was the only paladin who stayed by his side the whole time. Allura was the first to go, not trying at all. Coran was next, he left to go clean some. Pidge left after, she passed out on top of her laptop keyboard and Shiro made her leave. Shiro was the next to go, he left to train. He offered for Keith to train with him, but Keith declined. Hunk almost stayed the whole time, but left to go make breakfast for everyone else the next day. He even brought Keith some, then returning to the kitchen to stress-bake. Keith stayed the whole time, crumpled up in a ball by Lance's pod, the same one he was in last time, when the crystal exploded.

The whole time Keith thought about how much it was his fault. How much he could've done to help. How many things that could've gone better. The things he should've noticed.

Eventually, the familiar  _whoosh_  of the pod filled Keith's ears, and he popped right up and caught Lance in his arms.

"Lance! You feeling alright? The team and I have all missed you!" Keith exclaimed, excited Lance was finally out.

Lance smiled, opening his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He continued to mouth words, but no sound was created at all. He pushed himself out of Keith's arms, frowning while rubbing his throat, feeling the slight bump from a new scar that is now there.

He backed away from Keith, who had a worried expression on his face, and started running.

"Lance, wait!" Keith yelled after him, but Lance ignored him. He ran and ran, past the common rooms and to his quarters. Keith's yelling and the strong footsteps of Lance caught the team's attention once the two paladins ran past the common rooms, where everyone, including Coran, surprisingly, was hanging out, and everyone started running after them.

"What happened? Why is he acting this way?" Hunk called after Keith while running.

"He can't talk! That damn Galra took his voice!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'll definitely have to make a part two for this, it's just so long I wanted to make into two. I wanted this one shot to be more about Lance dealing with him being mute and the team's reaction than how he became mute, but then I got too into writing that part. Part two will hopefully be out soon! Word count: 1737


	4. Maybe, Just This Once Pt 1/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Self harm, general angst  
> Time period: Everyone is still color coordinated and before the whole Shiro disappearing/clone thing happens  
> Ship(s): Klance, hance if you squint  
> Notes: Wrote this during free write during ELA up until a certain point and then copied it into Wattpad, just thought y'all might want to know how much I love to write fanfiction.

Lance got up, looked over to the clock Pidge had finally made for him since he was late so much, and  _surprise surprise_ , he was was already late. Again.

Well, in all fairness, he wasn't quite late yet. If he got up and left his room now, he could get there before Allura even makes the morning announcement. But he still had to do his makeup and hair, and taking into account how tired he was from training the night before, there was almost no way he could get down there in time. It's not like he could just  _skip_ his makeup routine -- wait, could he?

The team was always yelling at him about it, maybe today he just won't do his makeup. Yeah, that sounds good. At least try it out one day, see how it goes! He probably looks terrible, from both the injuries and the lack of sleep, but maybe that was all just his imagination. 'How much did I slept last light? Two and a half hours? See, that's much more than nights before,' Lance thought to himself, 'I'm sure I'm  _fine_. Maybe, just  _maybe_  I really do have a natural glow, like mamá always says! Or, said... Nevertheless, just don't pass any mirrors on the way there, Lance! Don't want that pesky anxiety getting in the way of this! This is it, I'm gonna go out there,  _on time_ , and eat breakfast with the team. No pushing the food around the plate the whole time for Lance, no sirree! Today's gonna be a good day!'

And with that, Lance quickly got dressed and started to head down to the kitchen and dining room area of the castle. 'Wow,' Lance pondered on his way there, 'It's been a  _long_ time since I've been that positive. Maybe I'm getting better?' he questioned himself as he finally reached his destination. He walked in and sat down silently, he could hear Hunk working on breakfast, but he didn't want to bother him so he stayed quiet.

After about fifteen minutes or so, Hunk came out to the dining area to set the table for everyone. He was very surprised to find  _Lance_  of all people sitting at his usual spot at the table, hand supporting his head while he was seemingly staring out into space. Hunk realized Lance hadn't noticed him yet, so he took a bit of time to really get a good look at him. He didn't have any makeup on, Hunk could tell that much. He had known Lance well enough, and  _long_  enough, so he already knew about his freckles and curly hair. Hunk knew how much he hated them, so he never dared to tell anyone else, not to mention the pleading look in Lance's eyes when he first found out all those years ago. Lance had enough on his plate... Hunk knew that. The closer he looked at Lance, the more worried he got. He could finally see the dark bags hanging, plus there was a deep -- much  _too_ deep -- scar on his right cheek, right under his eye **(A/N: think Aizawa from bnha)** , not to mention one on his left eyebrow and two on both sides of his neck, clearly from someone else and not suicide, both the eyebrow and the neck scars white, visibly from a long time ago. Hunk already knew about the last two, how could you not after being Lance's dorm-mate for so long, plus the endless sleepovers before they got into the Garrison.

Hunk finally decided to talk to Lance, now that he had fully evaluated him. "Hey, uh... Lance? What're you doing here so early?" Hunk asked, trying not to scare Lance.

"Oh! Hey, buddy! Sorry I didn't see you there, I kinda...  _space_ d out! Get it? Since we're in space?" Lance replies, grinning.

Hunk chuckles, "Heh, yeah... you doin' alright, bud?"

"Yeah! Of course! Just thought I'd be make more of an effort to get here on time is all. Y'know, make the team proud. Shiro, Allura, Keith... even Pidge! Maybe they won't yell at me today, huh?" Lance ended his mini-rant, laughing it off.

"Bud..," Hunk comforted, going in for a hug. Lance gladly accepted and cried silent tears into Hunk's shoulder while a string of "Shh"s and "It's ok"s came from Hunk. Hunk could feel his shoulder and a bit of of his vest getting wet, but he didn't mind.

Although that all got interrupted when a tired Pidge entered. They both heard her enter and while Lance went into the kitchen to sober himself up a bit, Hunk went back to what he was initially doing, setting the table for the team. Thankfully, Pidge was too tired to notice, actually turning around not long after she entered and left mumbling something about forgetting her laptop.

Lance came out  **(heh no not yet)**  not long after, by the time he entered the dining room again Hunk was just finished with setting the table. After a knowing smile and a quick hug, Hunk went back to the kitchen and Lance sat back down at the table and waited until everyone else came.

Surprisingly, it took a while for Pidge to come back. 'Must've fallen back to sleep on accident,' Lance thought to himself. Shiro was the fist to come, effortlessly noticeable by the sweat on his brow and his labored breathing he had been training, taking his place at the table in silence. Next in was Coran, not long after was Allura's announcement, presumably Coran was the one to wake her up. Next was, of course, Allura, then Pidge and Keith.

Coran was the only one to notice Lance when he came in, congratulating him before Allura entered, knowing Lance really was trying. Lance had told Coran all there is to know about his childhood and home, just as Coran told Lance everything about his past and Altea. When Allura came, she didn't even notice Lance, same with Shiro and Pidge.

When Keith entered though, very clear the only reason he was last because he was training, probably with Shiro until Shiro left,  _he noticed_.

"Lance?! What are  _you_  doing here? And why do you  _look_ like that?!" Keith yelled upon entering, causing everyone else in the room to frantically look towards Lance's seat, all but Coran and Hunk surprised to see it occupied. Hunk was just entering the dining room from the kitchen when Keith yelled this, mouthing an 'Oh no' while struggling not to drop any of the plates filled with green egg-like and neon pink pancake-shaped things.

"What's wrong, Keith? Is my  _natural_  beauty too overwhelming? Besides, am I not allowed to get to breakfast on time?" Lance scoffed, standing up and stomping towards Keith. Oh, they definitely have the team's attention now.

"No, you idiot, it's not that. Where did all those scars on your face and neck come from? And why do you look so goddamn tired?! Did you not get enough  _beauty sleep_  last night?" Keith fired back, despite Hunk warning Keith not to as much as he could without alerting Lance.

"That's none of your business!" Lance yelled, instinctively covering the sides of his neck with his hands and running towards his room, muttering, "The one day I'm  _actually_ happy..," as he ran. Though, the only person who heard it was Keith.

After an extremely awkward moment of dead silence from the team, Hunk yelled, "Lance! Wait, calm down! He didn't mean it!" the Lance ran, setting down the plates of food and running after him.

Once Hunk was out of ear shot, Pidge stated, "What just... happened?"

"I'm not sure. But for now, let's not bother Lance," Shiro remarked, glaring over at Keith, "We can ask Hunk about it when we get back."

Back with Lance, once he made it to his room he let it slide closed and put in the code to lock it, which he changed to his own a while ago. He told Coran the code because he is a responsible boi™.

Once Lance was inside his room and it was locked, he ran to his bathroom, locking the door to that as well.

Just after he had gotten into the bathroom he heard Hunk banging on his bedroom door.

Lance slid down against his door, pulling his knees to his chest. He then reaches over and grabs the small blade he had taken out of the razor each paladin is given along with their pajamas, lion slippers, room, etc. and repositions himself so he's sitting down legs crisscrossed.

He slides off his jacket and places it jumbled up in a pile front of him on the tile floor, pulling up his left sleeve a bit to fully show the dozens of past scars he has, some old and some new. He hovers his hand with the razor in it just over his arm, taking a deep breath, lowering the razor, and slowly sliding across his arm. The pain helped him escape reality, helped him forget his past, his present, and his possible future. He ended up making three cuts, all on the same arm.

The whole time he could hear Hunk calling his name, eventually Coran came too. It surprised Lance they didn't just come in, seeing as Coran knows the code to his door.

He stood up and went to the sink, rinsing his arm off and tightly wrapping the Altean equivalent of gauze around his arm, not really caring about his health, just wanting to make sure it doesn't bleed through his clothes later.

Once he had his arm all wrapped, he pushed down his shirt sleeve and grabbed his jacket off the floor, putting it back on.

To make it more believable, he flushed the toilet before coming out into his room. He opened the door and asked, "What's up, guys?"

"Hey, buddy. You freaked out a little bit back there. You doin' ok? You know you can talk to either of us," Hunk gestured to himself and Coran, "right?"

"Yeah, of course! But don't worry, I'm doing great!" Lance exclaimed, sporting one of his iconic bright grins while leaning against the doorway. 

"Well, uh, alright... but do know that if you ever need anything,  _anything at all_ , that you can come and talk to either of us about it. We're here for you, Lance," Coran told Lance in his kind uncle voice. 

Lance thanked Hunk and Coran yet again, telling them he needed a bit of time to himself, which they understood. 

Lance lay in his room for a bit, trying to calm down and be as happy as he miraculously was this morning, but the bad thoughts seemed to just keep coming back. 

'You'll never be good enough'

'Goofball'

'You'll never be smart enough'

'Useless'

'You'll never have a  _thing_ ' 

'Seventh wheel'

'Why don't you just end it now? It's not like they'd miss you. It'd be one less thing for Allura to be worried about. It'd be one less thing for Shiro to stress over. It'd be one less thing to interrupt Pidge's work. It'd be one less thing to make Keith angry. It'd be one less thing to get in Coran's way. It'd be one less mouth for Hunk to feed.  _You're_  the only thing holding this team back. Sure, you're the blue paladin, but I'm sure they can find another one, Blue's friendly. Hell, Allura'd be a  _great_  paladin!' 

As he pondered these things Lance was sitting in his bed, sitting on his knees as he curled in on himself, holding his head in both hands, harshly grasping handfuls of hair in each hand. He grunted, almost coming out as a growl, "Argh... STOP! Stop this! That's not true! I'm a great paladin, I... I uh, I have use!"

'No you don't, stop lying to yourself. Come one, how about we go a  _relieve_  some of that  _stress_  you've been feeling. You know you want to...'

"NO! I  _can't_! I-I won't! I PROMISED GODDAMMIT! I-I, I promised..," Lance said, starting out yelling and ending whispering. 

'You already broke that promise and you know it. It's not worth it, just go for it. Maybe we could even go a bit further today...'

Before Lance could even consider how loud he just was, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door, which was thankfully locked so the castle wouldn't just automatically open it. 

He pulled his hands away from the sides of his head, taking the opportunity to touch his cheeks, just now realizing he had been crying. Sitting up, he yelled, "Who is it? Hunk, I swear to you I'm fine!"

"It's not Hunk, idiot."

"Keith? What're you doing here?" Lance replied, getting closer to the door and putting his hand against it. 

"I don't know, helping you!? Ugh, idiot..," Keith started yelling and ended muttering. 

"Wow, that was  _almost_  nice! Good for you Keith, good for you," Lance cockily replied, "Now, why are you really here?"

"I came to help you. You seemed like you needed it."

"Oh, uh... ok? Come in, I guess?" Lance questioned himself more than Keith as he pressed the button on the side to open the door. 

"Thanks..," Keith came in and sat down on Lance's bed, taking in his surrounding. 

He saw how much general chaos the room was in, the empty pill bottle laying on the shelf, the tear streaks on Lance's cheeks, the pillow on the floor, is that...  _dried blood_  on the bathroom floor?

"Uh, Lance?" Keith questioned, once again gaining the attention of the Cuban boy. 

Lance turned towards Keith and looked at where his eyes were pointing, just now noticing the bathroom door was open.

His eyes widened as he ran toward the door to frantically close it, "I-I uh, I can explain!"

"You better," Keith responded, giving Lance a questioning look. 


	5. Maybe, Just This Once Pt 2/?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of self harm, suicidal thoughts, general angst  
> Time period: Everyone is still color coordinated and before the whole Shiro disappearing/clone thing happens  
> Ship(s): Klance  
> Notes: Wrote this one completely during free write during ELA and then copied it into Wattpad, just thought y'all might want to know. Also I've found it helps prevent writer's block if I try to write in a different way(typing to hand writing and vice versa). Sorry this one is so much shorter than the first part, but I really wanted to publish something. 

After closing the bathroom door, Lance walked over to Keith and sat down next to him on his bed, "Well, Keith, what exactly do you want to know, I guess..."

"Well, for starters, why is there an empty pill bottle on your shelf? Why do you look so different today? Why were you so upset at me earlier? Why were you crying and WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR BATHROOM FLOOR?!" Keith questions, definitely startling Lance. 

"Well pretty all of those questions have pretty complicated answers. The empty pill bottle is a pretty long story."

"Well, get tellin', Lance, because, I ain't leavin'."

"Whoa there, Keith, your Texas is showing," Lance replied, smirking while Keith blushed slightly at the comment, "Anyway, the medicine... well, the medicine was my anxiety medication. It was the only one I had on me when we went to space, so I continued to take it at half dose until I ran out a few weeks ago. Even though I took more meds before all this, I'm still glad I got to continue to take at least this one, no offense, but you guys aren't really helping my anxiety get better. I had just gotten the refill from my mom brought to the Garrison that day when I decided to sneak out with Hunk. he knew, so I wasn't worried."

"Wait, you said you took more meds, what other ones did you take?"

"ADHD and depression. What was the next thing you asked me?"

"Why do you look so different today?"

"Oh, right. Well, I look different today because I didn't put any ,makeup on this morning like I usually do. I decided today I wanted to get to breakfast on time. I was upset because all I wanted twas to make you guys proud and actually be there on time and all I get from you is yelling about how I look That may seem salty and I know I'm over-dramatic it's just one of my many insecurities is how I look and when you mentioned it I-I just-"

"Lance. You're spiraling. It's ok, everything is ok. You're an amazing person, Lance, and I 'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Keith, I clearly overreacted. I just- I just got overwhelmed and I honestly should be the one apologizing , my actions were uncalled for." Lance looked up from his hard set gaze on his knees, rubbing the small tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes when he noticed the shocked look on Keith's face. "What?" Lance asked, looking towards Keith expectantly. 

"Oh, uh, it's just-- I've never heard you sound so... serious before?"

"Oh, I guess that makes sense..."

"You still haven't answered my main question; why is there blood on your bathroom floor?!"

Lance gave a small, sad chuckle, "Heh, I was kinda hoping you forgot about that one... Well, are you sure you wanna know?"

"Um, yeah?" Keith responded sarcastically.

"I honestly don't think I'm ready to show you yet."

"Well, if you don't tell me, I have a right, as both your teammate and your friend to go into your for some reason bloody bathroom and decide what I think happened based on the information given . So, what d'ya say? Tell me or I find out on my own?" Keith threatened, acting very smug. 

Lance flinched, 'There's really no getting out of this, is there? I was hoping to throw him off and make him think he'd won with all the pain before, although that was real too,' Lance thought frantically. "Uh... fine. I'll tell you, as long as you promise not to tell the rest of the team."

"Uh... ok?"

"That includes Shiro, Keith."

"Ok, ok, I get it. Just tell me already."

"Ok, I'm gonna apologize in advance for this... I was cutting."

"WHAT?!?"


	6. Are You Ok?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Heavy angst  
> Time period: Whenever, doesn't really matter.   
> Ship(s): Klance, platonic Hance and Shance  
> Notes: This is literally just a rant I wrote about myself I edited to work for Lance. Also Keith and Lance have been dating for awhile in this.

"Hey, Lance? Are you ok? You seem kinda...  _off_. What's up?" Shiro asked, placing his human hand on Lance's shoulder as he walked away.

Lance turned around, "Yeah, Shiro, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we've got a universe to save!" Lance happily replied, the biggest grin he could possibly muster present on his face.

"You sure? It's  _ok_ if you're not  _ok_. You know that, right?"

After Shiro said that, you could visibly see Lance's face drop immediately. His smile faded, realization and sadness crossing his face.

"You know what, I'm not ok. I'm sorry Shiro, I lied," Lance started tearing up, "I'm definitely not ok.

"I'm such a bitch. I don't understand why anyone would want to hang out with me. All I do is take good things away from people and make jokes about it. I'm too sarcastic and too rude all the time. I tend to think so highly of myself and so lowly of others but I'm so wrong. Why should I even exist I just fucking suck. There's no real reason I should be here I don't help anyone. I'm just a parasite. I take good things, turn them into bad things, and leave them behind when I go to the next unlucky victim. Then, once I go, those who got hurt leave me behind and laugh about it without me later, have fun and love their lives glad that I'm gone. So few have actually stayed with me for long periods of time and I honestly don't know why those people are staying with me. I try to remind myself 'stressed is just desserts spelled backwards' but I don't really believe it. I want to, but I can't. I can't stop thinking of the negative and wanting to not be here. I don't know what's wrong with me. I can't even keep up with the one thing I like to do, shooting, which I can't even muster up the courage to leave my room and train with it. Keith may be my boyfriend right now but I'm just a parasite in his life too even though he hasn't figured it out yet. I haven't really known him very long, he hasn't had a chance to learn how horrible I am. I know it'll end in heartbreak no matter how many times we say if we break up we'll still be friends. I just don't know anymore I can't keep going if this is all I can think about. I'm bitchy to everyone and I can't seem to be able to stop. I know it's because I'm off my meds and I'm trying to get back on them but I can't even manage to do that right. God I suck. That's the only real answer here: I suck. I'm only good at talking way too much, faking confidence, and annoying others. Those are my strong suits, not to mention talking about myself way too long. I'm really lucky with my family and how accepting they are and how I have food every night with you guys here but I still can't seem to be able to be nice to you, or my family when I was still on earth. And now I probably won't even get another chance to tell them how sorry I am. I don't know what's wrong with me. Is it just because I'm a teenager? Are teens just incapable of not being a bitch? No that can't be right, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge are incredible. Am I just saying that so I feel slightly better about being a terrible person? I'm lazy, I'm fat, I'm ugly, and those are only on the surface. Deep down, I'm bitchy, judgmental, and rude. All I do is send people memes and try and make them feel better about themselves, but I can't even handle keeping myself happy. I try and be smart like Pidge but it's not working because she's better than me and I can't keep up. I try to be kind to others, like Hunk, but he's so amazing and kind to everyone and I clearly am just incapable of doing the same. I just take advantage of people. And I can't even do that right. Now, for the important part. Are you ok?"

"Lance..."

"No, no, no! Shit! I'm sorry Shiro I didn't mean to make you hear all that. I just- it just slipped out. I'll go. I'm sorry, how are you? No, I shouldn't have said that I'm leaving. I'll just, uh, I'll just go. Have a good night, Shiro. I probably won't be at dinner tonight."

"Lance, wait-"

"Oh, and please don't tell the others about this. Especially not Hunk and Keith, it'll break their hearts. I'm ok. Don't worry. I'll just be going now."

And so he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part two for this?


	7. Glue Pt.1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of abuse, general angst 
> 
> Time period: Before the whole Shiro going missing thing
> 
> Ship(s): Klance
> 
> Notes: This one got way too long so I’m gonna make a part 2 soon

TW: Mentions of abuse, general angst

Time period: Before the whole Shiro going missing thing

Ship(s): Klance

Notes: This one got way too long so I’m gonna make a part 2 soon

"Paladins! Come to the training area for mandatory team bonding. You have five doboshes!" Allura's voice announced over the castle's intercom. 

 

By the time Lance had gotten there, he was, of course, late. Instead of telling the team the truth, that he had been busy wrapping up the many cuts on his arms, he walked in, earning glares from the team, as he made up some excuse about beauty sleep.

 

Allura just sighed and walked up to Lance from where she was talking with Shiro and Coran. "Lance. You're three doboshes late. Everyone else got here on time, why can't you?!" Allura ended up yelling the last bit, escalating much too quickly for Lance's liking. She was reminding Lance too much of him.

 

"Uh, I-I'm uh, sorry ma'am. I was- I-I just-"

 

"Oh save your excuses!" Allura yelled, cutting Lance off and gaining the attention of the rest of the team.

 

Hunk came up behind her, "Hey, uh, Allura, you might be acting a bit harsh-"

 

"Oh, what's it matter anyway! He's just gonna keep on doing it! He's never gonna be better! I keep on hoping and hoping and all I get is flirting and failure!" Allura yelled, now directing the whole team. Lance had been intensely studying his shoes since the word 'excuses'.

 

"Allura. Enough," Shiro raised his voice, stopping Allura, "Besides, let's get started on training. Allura, Coran, can you please explain what this 'team bonding' exercise you brought us all down here for is?"

 

"Oh! I'll explain this one!" Coran excitedly joined in, dancing on his feet, "Well, number five told me of an Earth game called 'Truth or Dare', have you all heard of it?" Coran looks around as everyone in the room nods, Keith of course adding an eye roll. Coran continues, "Great! Well, we've put a small twist on it, you might say. We have old Altean bands that were used for enemy interrogations, they force you to tell the truth. We will put these on each of you so we know if you're lying or not. The first time you lie, if you do, it will give a slight harmless shock and it will blink red. The more times you lie, the stronger the electric shocks will be, and it will still blink red every time. I also set it to also do this if you refuse a dare. Do you all understand?"

 

Once a series of 'yes's and nods came from the paladins, Coran had all of them put on one of the white and teal bands, making Allura the only person without them(since she didn't want to play but Coran really really wanted to).

 

Lance had already decided he was going to try his best not to piss anyone off more than he already had, so he didn't object to this even though he wanted to, this felt like a breaking of privacy.

 

"Shiro, how about you start? You're the leader after all," Pidge suggested.

 

"Alright. Um, Keith. Truth or dare?"

 

And so it began. They continued on like this, daring each other and laughing, every once and a while an embarrassing truth was revealed. So far, the only person who had gotten a small shock had been Keith, who had lied about his favorite color. Turns out it's purple, not red. At this point, nobody had truth or dared Lance, and Lance was honestly kinda happy about it, just staying silent and hoping they all forgot. He didn't want to share anything he wouldn't want to otherwise. But, about five minutes into the game, Hunk realized who hadn't been asked anything yet.

 

"Hey, Lance! Truth or dare?"

 

Lance looked like a deer in the headlights, but after a few awkward seconds he replied, "Dare! You know I'm not afraid of anything!"

 

Now that everyone had officially noticed his existence, it went on like this for awhile. Lance would continue to get dared again and again, doing stupider and stupider things as the night went on. He got to dare Keith to put his hair in a ponytail though, so that was alright. Lance could tell most of the paladins loved making him do stupid things, but were always weary since Lance usually had even stupider things in mind for his revenge.

 

By now, the game had been going on for about an hour, and Lance had already decided he's going to answer 'truth' to whoever asks him next, since he's just so tired of all the dares.

 

But guess who asked Lance next? Coran.

 

"Lance, my boy, truth or dare?"

 

Lance sighed, "Truth."

 

"What was your family like back on earth?"

 

The rest of the team immediately bursts out into various protests.

 

"That's so boring! We already know all about his perfect family," Keith yells, grumbling the last bit.

 

"He finally says truth and you ask him that? What about his crush?" Pidge adds in, ever the klance shipper.

 

Coran notices their protests, but doesn't care. He's too focused on Lance.

 

Once everyone calms down and notices Coran's gaze, they see Lance, who has a very... worried? look on his face.

 

As soon as Lance noticed the team's gaze and the silence that went along with it, his face immediately went back to the normal, happy, energetic Lance they all knew.

 

"Well, there's mamá," Lance started. His wristband did nothing. "She's amazing."

 

There was a pause.

 

"Well, who else? I know you have more family than that, Lance," Keith sarcastically asked, trying to hide his actual interest in the topic.

 

"Well, uh, there's Veronica, my older sister. She's at the Garrison too." Yet again, his wristband did nothing.

 

"And, uh, my abuela, she... she died two years ago. Er, well, two years ago when we left Earth. She got sick." The wristband flashed red, Lance hissing slightly when it shocked him.

 

"Lance? Is that not the truth? That's what you told me before, isn't it?" Hunk asked.

 

"I, uh, well... she did die." The bracelet stopped flashing.

 

"How did she die?"

 

"I'd rather not say." The bracelet flashed yet again, that didn't answer the question.

 

"Ugh, fine! It's complicated, alright?!" Lance frustratingly yelled, holding his stinging wrist.

 

After about two minutes of the shocking getting worse and worse, Lance started yelling, screaming, begging for it to get it off. At this point the team started trying to get it off, just getting shocked in the process. Coran yelled, "Lance! I'm sorry! It won't come off unless you answer! My boy, you're gonna need to just calm down and answer the question! Truthfully"

 

"Fine!! It-it was my papá!" Lance yelled, causing the wristband to stop flashing and stop shocking, Lance dropping to the floor panting.

 

"What... what do you mean... it was your dad?" Hunk hesitantly asked.

 

"I, uh, I shouldn't have said anything."

 

"Lance, I'm glad you did. You shouldn't be afraid to tell us things about your life. We're a team, Lance. Now, please explain further," Keith told him, knowing the importance of trust among teammates. If the team knew that Lance was keeping a secret, and wouldn't even tell them once they found out it exists, they might not trust him at all. But that wasn't Keith's only reason, though he'd never admit it.

 

"Fine. But only because I'm wearing this stupid truth bracelet," Lance took a deep breath, "My papá... he, uh, he beat... us."

 

The whole team gasped. After a long pause, Hunk gulped and quietly asked, "Us? How many of you are there?"

 

"Me, my mamá, my two older brothers, my older sister, my twin sister, and my... abuela. He was- presumably still is- a monster. My older sister Veronica left a few years before I did, before what happened to abuela. Mamá sent me away as soon as he killed abuela, sending me to the Garrison because Veronica was there. I tried to stay, I tried to protect her, but I failed. My twin sister ran away before my mom could send her with me, she didn't want to go to space but she didn't want to stay home either. My older brothers were both in college. Can we please be done now? How do I get this bracelet off? I’d like go to sleep.”

 

“Yes, of course, my boy, thank you for telling us,” Coran thanked Lance while taking off his bracelet.

 

Lance immediately stood up, muttering a “thank you” before running to his room.

 

The rest of the team (minus Coran) were still in shock, but Keith abruptly stood up and ran after Lance. He eventually caught up to him the hallway, once they were out of earshot from the rest of the team.

 

Keith grabbed Lance’s arm to stop him and yelled, “You're the glue that holds us together, Lance!"

 

"But that's the thing with glue. Glue is cheap. It can be bought at any convenience store, even at some gas stations! Glue is cheap and replaceable. You can always get more once the old glue dries out. Maybe... maybe I've finally dried out. Go buy some more at the space mall."

 

This shocked Keith, so he let go, trying to think of a response. As soon as he let go, Lance ran back to his room.

 

Once he got there, Lance ran inside, locked his door, got under the covers of his bed and started sobbing.


	8. Glue Pt.2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: General angst, so much gay y'all 
> 
> Time period: Before the whole Shiro going missing thing
> 
> Ship(s): Klance
> 
> Notes: This one is super fluffy y'all so get ready. Also this is the last part. 

Keith finally snapped out his stupor and ran after Lance, assuming he had ran to his room.

 

Once he reached Lance's room, he listened to the door before knocking, only to hear sobs coming from the poor boy.

 

He decided to knock on the door anyway, knocking and calling out, "Hey, Lance? I just wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean it like that, and I should probably give you space, but I know that after my dad died, the thing I needed least was space. Even though I told everyone otherwise."

 

He waited a few moments for a response, but when he got none, he started to walk away.

 

Before he had gotten more than a foot from the door, he heard the mechanical swishing of the castle doors behind him. He spun around and was greeted with a red and puffy eyed Lance.

 

"Do y-"

 

"Come in," Lance simply stated, turning around and walking back to his bed, "And please close and lock the door again."

 

Keith nodded, then he did just as Lance asked, continuing to sit next to Lance on the bed.

 

There was a long awkward silence after that, neither of the completely oblivious boys knowing whether or not to speak.

 

Eventually, Keith spoke up, "So, Lance, again, I'm so sorry for earlier. I shouldn't've pushed you. And, you're more than just glue. I know metaphors didn't work well before, but you're the heart of this team. I don't know what we'd do without you. Hell, I don't know what anyone would do without their heart."

 

"...Do you really think that?" Lance hesitantly replied.

 

"Yes! Of course! We all do! Lance," Keith turned to him, and held his hands, making eye contact, "You are so important to this team and we never really show that to you. We take you for granted, but you are so kind, selfless, and this may sound lame, but... damn are you handsome."

 

Lance blushed in response, starting to chuckle slightly. "Keith, I- uh- I, um, thank you. I really appreciate you saying these things, but, do you really think I'm handsome?"

 

"That's what you decided to question me on? Hell yes, you're handsome! You're hot, man."

 

Lance just blushed harder, by now Keith was blushing too. "Would it be weird if I, uh, if I kiss you? Shit, I'm usually not this nervous-"

 

Keith cut him off by leaning over and kissing him. The kiss lasted a little over a minute, and afterwards Keith asked, "Does this make us boyfriends?"

 

"Do you wanna be boyfriends?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then, yes, that makes us boyfriends."

 

"Awesome!" Keith excitedly replied, continuing to pick up Lance bridal style and bring him out to the common room area and yell, "Shiro! I got a boyfriend!"

 

"Awesome news, bro!" Shiro yelled in response, but then he looked up from his book and saw what- or, rather, who, Keith was holding. "Nice," he commented.

 

The rest of the team looked over and Pidge said, "Finally! You two have been pining over each other since the Garrison!"


	9. Are You Ok? Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: None, this one's super fluffy
> 
> Time period: Whenever, doesn't really matter. 
> 
> Ship(s): Klance, platonic Hance and Shance
> 
> Notes: Sorry if this isn't as good as the first part. 

"Hey, Keith? I'm kinda worried about Lance?" Hunk worriedly asked Keith, walking into the common room.

 

"Why? He's awesome. He's so kind and sweet, not to mention hot. What could be wrong?" Keith replied, cleaning his favorite knife.

 

"Well, haven't you noticed him being a bit distant lately? He wasn't at dinner yesterday or breakfast this morning."

 

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I guess so. I actually tried to ask him something last night but he said he was too tired before I said anything and ran to his room."

 

Just after Keith said that, Shiro walked in saying, "Guys?" like he was looking for someone. Then, noticing Keith and Hunk, he states, "Oh, good. You're here. Pidge isn't, but that's alright you guys are the main people I wanted to find anyway. Have you guys noticed anything up with Lance?"

 

"We were actually just talking about that, but what about Lance specifically?" Keith replied.

 

"Well, he told me not to tell you guys, but it's gotten worse, so I've decided to go for it. This morning, I brought him breakfast and he just seemed so sad. He had bags under his eyes, and it looked like he hadn't done his makeup routine or his face mask. And, last night, he told me..."

 

And Shiro explained all the sad and obviously questionable things Lance had said the night before. After that, Keith jumped up, stated, "I'll handle it, don't come with me," and stormed out. Hunk was crying, remembering similar behavior from his good friend at the garrison too.

 

Keith ran to Lance's room, and knocked on the door. It opened fairly quickly, revealing an extremely tired looking Lance saying, "Shiro, I told you I'm fi-" Lance cut himself off when he looked and realized it was Keith, not Shiro.

 

"Lance, are you ok? You've been much more distant, and you used to come to my room to snuggle much more often. You haven't come for a week now."

 

"I'm sorry, I've been a little, uh, off lately but don't worry! I'm ok! I promise!" Lance replied with a clearly forced smile and happiness. Keith could easily see the sadness in his eyes.

 

"Lance... it's ok if you're not ok. I want you to know that. I'll still be here for you, no matter what. I care about you, and I want you to be able to trust me, but I don't want to force you either. The whole team cares about you, but even though I can't really speak for the rest of the team, please know that I'm not gonna abandon you. Ever. I love you Lance, please just, know that. I'm not great at words, and I know you deserve a much better speech, but-"

 

Lance cut off Keith's speech with a kiss. After a few moments, he pulled back, smiling with his arms around Keith's neck and said, "Thank you, Keith. I think- I think I'm finally ready to admit that I'm not ok. And I'm so sorry it took this long for me to tell you."

 

"It's alright, Lance, just... tell me."

 

And Lance did just that. He told Keith how he felt, and Keith helped him as much as he possibly could have. They asked Coran about some medicines he could take, and Coran was a surprisingly incredible therapist and Lance saw him privately to talk once a week. He took the meds for a month and a half and then Coran told him he was ready to be off them again, and things were genuinely better. Lance finally felt content and happy with his life with his space family, and Keith was there for every step of the way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make another part where the angst starts again or end it here?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this one's super short and is more venting after season six than anything else but whatever. I finally figured out I just need a one shot book for all the langst I want to produce, so here I go. Also, I have no idea when I'll update this, seeing as it's often just a way for me to vent. Word count: 280


End file.
